The present invention relates to navigation within a document, and more specifically to navigation between portions of the document designated as frequently visited by a user and other portions within a document.
When editing documents, for example text, spreadsheets or presentations, very often some portions of the documents are read and edited significantly more than others. The portions of the documents which are read and edited significantly more than others are “hot spots” and can be identified through statistics relating to user interaction and other factors.